theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad the Impaler
Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, or Vlad III, was a Human wizard living during the 15th century in Europe. He was known most for his brutal reign of terror, cruel treatment of both his enemies and his own people, often impaling stakes through them. He was responsible for the creation of the short-lived vampire species, and one of the worst offenders of violating the Flesh Taboo. History Vlad the Impaler was born in 1431. Upon his ascension to the throne in 1456, Vlad III instituted harsh policies and cracked down on potential dissidents and political enemies. Because his kingdom was surrounded by the Ottomans and the Hungarians, it was constantly under threat of invasion. During several Ottoman incursions, Vlad would typically poison his own drinking water supplies and torch his own villages to prevent them from being captured. Despite this being somewhat standard practice, he went a step further and impaled his own villagers on long stakes to dissuade the invaders from continuing, as a form of psychological warfare. Some time during this, Vlad had access to some form of supply of Areum, and used it to create vampires to further intensify his terrifying arsenal of horror weapons. His vampires, lusting for blood and under his sole control, would attack living humans and drain their blood, literally sucking the life out of his enemies in a grisly fashion. Sometime in the 1470s, Vlad was killed, either in battle by his enemies, or the very likely possibility of being assassinated by his own men. Legacy Vlad III is almost universally reviled by the wizarding world and is considered a traitor to the sacred vows of magical practice. His use of vampires broke wizarding secrecy and threatened to expose the supernatural world to non-magical civilization, and soured the reputation of wizards for the few non-magicals who were aware of their existence. Among the general populace, Vlad is infamous for his cruelty and treatment of both his enemies and subjects alone. Personality Vlad the Impaler, as suggested by his name, was a cruel and vicious tyrant. His rule was absolute and merciless, and he was not hesitant to use fear to keep his kingdom and subjects in line. He was also known to be quite sadistic, taking pleasure in the suffering and tortuous death of others. He was known for inviting poor peasants to banquets, promising them that their troubles would be over, and then promptly sealing the banquet hall and lighting it aflame, killing everyone inside for his own amusement. Powers and abilities Powers * Biomancy: Vlad the Impaler was a skilled wizard for his time who had the capability to alter human biology to suit his needs. Despite this he was an earlier biomancer who was not as skilled as other wizards in the following centuries and his work of vampires is comparatively primitive Abilites * Tactician and ruler: Vlad the Impaler won several military engagements against the Ottomans, effectively employing scorched earth tactics. His use of psychological warfare, while cruel and terrifying, was extremely effective, in one instance causing a full retreat of the Ottoman Army despite said army outnumbering Vlad's forces significantly. Relationships Allies: * Vampires (terror weapons under his control) Enemies * Ottoman Turks Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Wizards